Abstinencia
by Sakhory
Summary: Francia debía dejar el cigarro, pero era prácticamente imposible. Sufría como nunca. Pero Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo... aunque no de una forma demasiado convencional. Intentando dejar un vicio, descubrió otro. One-shoot. 2P!Francia/2P!Inglaterra.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Estos personajes tampoco. La historia sí, yay :3.

**Advertencias:** Franceses fumadores intentando dejar el vicio. Ingleses acosadores. En resumen: 2P! (Ah, sí, también hay Yaoi).

* * *

Francia gruñó. Necesitaba fumar en ese mismo momento.

Y sus malditos jefes no se lo permitían.

—_Debes dejar de fumar. Por un buen tiempo. Al menos para intentar reducir el consumo. Comienzas a preocuparnos—le había dicho su superior._

—_El humo no me hará mal—insistía Francia, negado a dejar su amado tabaco. _

—_Es un muy mal ejemplo. No hay problema con que fumes de vez en cuando… pero fumas demasiado._

— _¿Mal ejemplo? ¿Para quién? ¿Para el pueblo? No me interesa lo que le pase… _

—_Son órdenes, Francia. Además, deberías tener un poco de respeto por ti mismo, y dejar de depender de la nicotina. _

Por eso estaba en su casa, tendido en el sillón, sin rastro de cigarrillos, mientras la desesperación lo comenzaba a dominar poco a poco.

Tenía que aceptar que dependía seriamente del tabaco para mantener los nervios. Pero podía aguantar. Era Francia, era fuerte, no debería depender de una droga para mantener la compostura.

.

Ansiedad.

No se había dado cuenta que se estaba comiendo las uñas, hasta que se dio un tirón innecesario, y escupió.

Se dijo que debía tranquilizarse. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Ah, lo que daría por poder aspirar el humo de un…

¡No! Autocontrol. Debía tener autocontrol.

Pero necesitaba su amada nicotina.

.

Llevaba más de una hora desparramado en el sofá. Intentó levantarse, pero un mareo lo hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

¿Por qué obedecía a sus superiores así como así? Ellos seguramente fumaban también, malditos hipócritas.

Comenzó a mover el pie, nervioso. Jugueteó con los controles del control remoto.

Tenía que hacer algo en ese mismo momento, o explotaría de nerviosismo a causa de la ausencia de droga.

.

Después de limpiar la casa compulsivamente, regar las plantas (incluso las de la vecina, quién lo miró extrañada y sumamente preocupada), y cocinar comida para un ejército entero (Sí, también comenzaba a exagerar), se quedó sin actividades para realizar.

Y la ansiedad volvía a su cuerpo. Al igual que un leve mareo.

Gracias a dios, alguien tuvo la brillante idea (sin sarcasmo) de llamarlo en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Hola? —atendió, hablando rápidamente, cosa muy rara en él.

— ¿Francia? —inquirió la conocida voz de Prusia—Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —quiso saber, irritado.

—Verás, tengo un serio problema con la televisión. Verás, mi hermano se fue a la casa de Italia…—Francia no podía concentrarse en lo que Prusia decía. Se le hacía horriblemente difícil. Comenzó a comer la comida que había preparado, sorprendido del gran apetito que tenía—…y eso es lo que pasa. No sé cómo hacer para poner la película en alemán. No entiendo los DVD. ¡La tecnología es satánica! ¡Brujería!

—Cállate, Prusia—soltó Francia. Tuvo un arrebato de enojo que lo sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. Es decir, solía ser gruñón y enojarse, pero intentaba controlarse si se trataba de su amigo alemán. Y éste pareció notarlo, porque se quedó callado repentinamente.

—Francia… ¿estás bien?

—…Mis jefes me han obligado a dejar de fumar.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso está muy bien! Ahora serás más sano…—pero el albino no pudo seguir, ya que el francés colgó el teléfono, enojado.

Maldita ausencia de nicotina y los cambios de humor que le generaba.

.

Los tres días siguientes fueron iguales. Hasta que no pudo más. Mareos, enojo, ansiedad, aburrimiento, leve depresión. Flaqueó completamente.

Sabiendo que se metería en el lío de su vida, salió de su casa, con el dinero quemándole en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Y fue a la primera tienda que vio, dispuesto a comprar una caja de cigarrillos.

No había podido aguantar.

.

No iba a esperar a llegar a su casa. Apenas salió del local, abrió la caja, observando los finos cilindros que contenían aquello que tanto ansiaba. Se llevó uno a la boca, y estaba a punto de encenderlo, cuando alguien le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. De un manotazo.

No se giró. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, tal vez más de lo normal. Estaba aturdido. Una conocida voz con acento británico lo sacó de sus casillas inmediatamente.

—_Love!_ ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Creí que te lo habían prohibido!

Giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con el ofendido y preocupado rostro de Inglaterra. Éste no presentaba su sonrisa habitual, y le quitó la caja de otro manotazo.

— ¡Estúpido! —Rugió el francés— ¡Devuélvelos!

—No—respondió Inglaterra, terco, negando con la cabeza—No puedes, y me aseguraré de que eso sea así.

— ¿Y tú que sabes sobre lo que puedo y no puedo hacer?

—Los ingleses somos excelentes espías, _sweetie~_.

—Acosador.

.

— ¿Al menos puedes irte de mi casa? —se quejó Francia, sentado en su sillón, fulminando con la mirada a Inglaterra.

—No. No me iré—respondió con terquedad, mientras se acomodaba en una silla frente al francés—Eres peligroso, y no puedo dejarte caer otra vez en la nicotina~.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para decir esas cosas, ¡le echas droga a la comida!

—Pero no me la como yo. Además, mi comida con ingredientes secretos no es para ti~.

—Muérete—sentenció, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

—_Honey_, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Francia no respondió. Chocó su mirada violeta con la celeste del británico.

Y en cuestión de minutos, Reino Unido se convirtió en el psicólogo personal de un desesperado Francia.

.

—Es espantoso. Ya no aguanto más—dijo Francia, que se había pasado un buen rato despotricando contra lo horrible que era estar en abstinencia—No sé qué hacer.

—Debes aguantar y ser fuerte—lo animaba Inglaterra.

— ¡Siento que voy a reventar en mil pedazos si no fumo un cigarro ahora mismo!

— ¿Y si intentas sustituir el cigarro con algo más?

—…Hoy estás inteligente, Inglaterra—reconoció el francés.

—Yo soy inteligente. Pero nunca me prestas atención—murmuró el inglés, un poco deprimido. Francia intentó no sentirse demasiado culpable.

—No te pongas depresivo.

.

— ¿El chicle no funciona? —preguntó el británico, decepcionado.

—No. Detesto los chicles—se quejó Francia, escupiendo la décima golosina de ese tipo que intentaba mascar— ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre?

—Hacer ejercicio físico también ayuda.

—No haré ejercicio. Odio hacerlo.

—Bueno… tengo otra idea. Pero no sé si te gustará—comentó Inglaterra.

—Dilo. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa a estas alturas.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió el inglés, con los ojos brillando. Al francés ese brillo no le inspiró nada bueno, pero le gustó bastante. Por eso asintió—Bueno, creo que el problema radica en mantener la boca ocupada.

—Sí—a Francia no le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación, pero una parte de él estaba a la expectativa de que algo favorable sucediera.

—Entonces bésame~.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, no es así? —inquirió el galo, repentinamente enfadado.

— ¡No! —respondió el otro europeo, apresuradamente.

—No voy a besarte.

.

Definitivamente, el universo conspiraba en contra del francés. Ya no aguantaba más.

— ¿Vas a besarme? —quiso saber Inglaterra, esbozando una sonrisa enorme. Francia rodó los ojos.

—Creo que prefiero el chicle—mintió el más alto.

—Eres malo. Prefieres a una estúpida golosina, antes que a mí—lloriqueó el británico, mientras comenzaba a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

Francia se masajeó las sienes. No aguantaba la insoportable voz de Reino Unido, menos cuando entraba en modo de "_Estoy mal porque Francia no quiere darme amor_".

Harto de tener que soportar a ese inglés, harto de no poder fumar, harto de haber estado tanto tiempo sin sentirse dueño de su propio cuerpo, sujetó al inglés bruscamente del mentón, y juntó los labios de ambos en un brusco beso.

Los suaves labios ajenos no tardaron en recibirlo con una calurosa, agradable, y húmeda bienvenida. Porque el loco inglés no tardó ni un segundo en decidirse a aprovechar eso al máximo.

Francia se deleitó con la suavidad de los labios del otro. La boca de Inglaterra era casi tan dulce como su personalidad. Hubiera apostado a que el inglés se había dado un atracón de chocolate antes de ir a visitarlo. Mordisqueó los labios del británico, el cual dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Sin detenerse mucho tiempo, introdujo la lengua en la boca del otro. No estaba con ánimos de ser romántico o suave. Quería ir directo al grano.

Inglaterra, por su parte, se sentía más feliz que nunca. La sensación de triunfo era insuperable. ¡Por fin tantos años de espera habían dado sus frutos! Arrastró al francés hasta el sofá, posicionándose encima de él, mientras ambas lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra.

Esos labios, esa boca, la forma en la cual Inglaterra lo abrazaba tímidamente, todo, era como la droga más adictiva que Francia había probado. Incluyendo el cigarrillo. De momento, decidió dejar de lado el hecho de que aquel británico era el ser más insoportable que había conocido en toda su existencia.

El británico había demostrado tener una muy buena idea para que la abstinencia de Francia no fuera tan horrible. Aunque ahora el francés tenía una nueva adicción. Oficialmente, era adicto a los besos de Inglaterra. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, al menos no con palabras.

Pero, ¿quién necesitaba palabras en ese mismo momento?

.

* * *

Tal vez si escondo el té del Inglaterra normal, pueda conseguir algún resultado similar a éste o3o (Plan malévolo de fujoshi mode on). Ojalá les haya gustado :3 Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre estos dos en 2P! :D. ¿Reviews? Vamos, tal vez Francia se de cuenta de lo bueno que son los besos de Inglaterra para dejar el vicio ;)


End file.
